historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Yang Hu
Yang Hu (221-278) was a general of Western Jin. The grandson of Cai Yong and nephew of Cai Wenji, Yang Hu married Xiahou Ba's daughter and served under Sima Zhao. Yang Hu helped Sima Zhao in putting down Zhong Hui's rebellion in 264 AD and later planned out the conquest of Wu, but he died two years before the invasion. Biography Yang Hu was the maternal grandson of Cai Yong, a famed musician, and was therefore the nephew of Cai Wenji, his mother's sister who was also known for her music and her skills in fighting. Known for his intelligence and knowledge, he was married to Xiahou Ba's daughter by Xiahou Wei, who was impressed by his skills. Yang Hu became a general of Cao Wei and was one of the few loyal retainers of the Xiahou clan after his father-in-law's escape to Shu Han in 249 AD. In 264 AD, Yang Hu first distinguished himself by warning regent Sima Zhao of Zhong Hui's intentions, which led to the defeat of Zhong Hui's Rebellion that year. When Sima Zhao's son Sima Yan overthrew Wei and declared the Western Jin Dynasty, he wanted to make Yang Hu a duke, but Yang Hu declined. He was stationed at Xiangyang in Jing Province, on the border with Eastern Wu, the last of the Three Kingdoms. Yang Hu formulated a plan for the conquest of Wu, involving the construction of a Jin navy to fight Wu and the easy defeat of a demoralized Wu while the unpopular Emperor Sun Hao was still alive. His plan was reviewed by Sima Yan, who agreed with it. However, the time was not yet upon Jin, so the plan was not acted upon yet. In 272 AD, Yang Hu led a failed attempt to save Bu Chan from Wu general Lu Kang after he defected, and he was temporarily demoted, but he was restored to his rank. However, he used clever tactics during Lu Kang's siege of Xiangyang that year. Lu Kang and his army attacked the city, but never assaulted the city itself. Yang Hu and his bodyguards hunted in the same woods as Lu Kang and his men did, and the Jin men turned over all game that they believed that the Wu had hunted first. Lu Kang gave Yang Hu some fine wine for himself and Emperor Sima Yan in exchange for a large boar that would be sent to Emperor Sun Hao, and the two became friends. When Lu Kang fell ill, Yang Hu gave him medicine that brought him back to good health. The two generals befriended each other, and Lu Kang decided to withdraw from the siege, although he was demoted by Sun Hao as a result. When Lu Kang died in 274 AD, the people of Eastern Wu became impressed with Yang Hu's kindness. Yang Hu took ill in 277 AD before his plans for the conquest of Wu could be implemented. By this time, Wu had lost by death both Lu Kang and Ding Feng, and Yang Hu decided to appoint Du Yu as his successor for the campaign to conquer Wu. Yang Hu died in 278 AD, and the monument to him became known as the "Stone of Tears" due to the people's memory of his benevolent governance and his kindness to even his enemies. Category:Jin Category:Generals Category:Chinese Category:Wei Category:221 births Category:278 deaths Category:Taoists Category:Jin generals